


Live

by D_E_A



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying luffy, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_A/pseuds/D_E_A
Summary: If only he could remember how to breathe.





	Live

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it the author here and I'm sorry I put you through this. I recently watched this arc and even though my heart can only handle so much, I still watch it. After Ace died all my sister and I wanted was to see luffy smile again. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this...errr... so please leave a review to let me know what you think.

Breathing.

It was something that came naturally from the moment you were born. As soon as you were welcomed into this world you inhale deeply, and let it all out in a cry letting them know you were here. Alive. But as of right now Monkey D. Luffy has forgotten how to breathe; the world was spinning, and as much as he told himself he needed air he couldn't take it in. His lungs screamed for air and his body seemed to slow down with each passing second.

"Ace...I need air....Ace..." Was all he could think as he fell to the ground gasping for air. His wounds began to bleed again and the pain in his heart increased at the thought of Ace.

How do you breathe again? If I breathe...will I live? Do I want to live?

All these questions ran through his head as his lungs gasped for air. Falling backrounds he stared up to the blue sky above him, raising up a weak hand he streached it out as far he could as he called out a single name.

Ace.

"Luffy!" A familiar voice called out. One he never expected to hear again.

"...Ace?" Had he died already?

"It's okay everything will be okay, so Luffy breathe. Live."

And just like that air rushed back into his lungs as if life itself was rushing back inside of him. Gasping for air he inhaled deeply all of the air that was now allowed into his body. When he finally controlled his breathing he opened his eyes to see a bright blue sky. Lifting up his hands he covered his eyes and let it all out; the tears, the pain, and his fears. His cries rang loud, and the rest of the world listened quietly.

"Even gone you still look after me." Luffy said through tears.

"Luffy, you're not alone anymore so everything will be just fine. So smile brightly and hang in there." He said as his voice slowly faded away with the wind.

"I'll get strong and I will never lose anyone again!!" Luffy shouted in between tears.

Of course. Two simple words that were never heard, but somehow they seem to have rung the loudest that day.


End file.
